Dawn's Story
by Shiverdream of Windclan
Summary: This is Dawn. Her mother was killed by a clan cat. And now she wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry that this is such a short beginning, it's the prologue. Please tell me in the comments whether or not you want more of Dawn's story!**_

The first time Dawn saw herself, was when she was 3 moons, and it was a reflection in the water. She was mostly white, with light ginger, and cream spots around her. And she had dark green eyes. Her mother thought she was the most beautiful kit ever. But it wasn't just her mother, so did all the other cats that saw her. She was quite the sight. But that didn't stop her from becoming the fiercest fighter of all the loners and rogues.

When Dawn was about 15 moons, she met her first clan cats. She was hunting with her mother, when she heard something. She lifted her head up and saw a calico tom staring at them. The tom padded up to them. "What are you doing on Windclan territory?!" The tom growled at us.

Dawn looked confused. She lived most of her life away from the clans, and didn't know they existed. She looked to her mother. "Windclan is one of the four clans that live here." Her mother explained to her. "I hate that they just came to the lake, and said that they owned certain part of the camp." She hissed at the tom.

The tom just smirked. "You better leave now, or leave later without your pelt."

Dawn hissed. The tom was a little too cocky for her liking. Her mother, on the other hand just sat down. "Make me."

Those were her final words. It all happened in a flash. The tom ran at my mother and bit her neck, just enough so that it didn't kill her, but to make her suffer. Dawn gasped in horror, as he let her mother go. She was lying in a growing pool of blood, bite marks in her neck. With no way of healing her.

She turned towards the tom. "You little mange-pelt! You've killed her!"

The tom smirked again. "She's still breathing isn't she? Not get off of Windclan's territory!"

Still angry, Dawn grabbed her mother and pulled her to the barn. She tried desperately to heal her, but her knowledge of herbs was little. That night her mother died, and Dawn spent it grieving for her mother, her only friend. She knew, one day, she had to get revenge. Not just on that tom, or even Windclan. But all of the clans.


	2. Coalclan

__About ten moons had passed since Dawn's mother died. She was still trying to figure out a way to destroy the clans, but for now, she was trying to survive. A new cat had moved into the barn. A black tom, who calls himself Coal. Coal was fierce and merciless. He proved this by killing the kit of a she-cat who stood up to him, when he told her to give him her prey. He reminded me to much of the calico tom. But she knew she could use Coal to her advantage. All she needed was the right time.

One mourning, Dawn woke to Coal, speaking to a she-cat, Nut. She perked her ear up to listen in. "Hello." Coal was calm speaking to this she-cat. I didn't like the sound of it.

"Who are you?" Nut asked wearily.

"My name is Coal. I came to the barn a few days ago."

I opened my eyes to watch. They were talking on the roof of a twoleg nest. "Nut."

Coal looked to the sky, then around the barn. "Funny, you would think that with the clan cats here, there would be more allies among the loners and rogues. I didn't think any of you liked the clan cats."

Coal didn't like the clan cats either. This would make it too easy to get rid of them. Nut shook her head. "None of us like the clan cats. But we don't trust each other enough to do anything."

Coal sighed. "It is hard to come by people you trust. That's why I'm here, to help gain trust."

"What do you mean?" Nut was confused. I wasn't. I had an idea of what he was going to do.

"I think the only way we can survive around the clans, is to make a clan of ourselves. But without the code. We would have borders, a leader, warriors, and a deputy. We would drive out the clans one by one! We would be Coalclan!"

This tom was very ambitious. I knew there would be a catch, but to get rid of the clans? It would be worth it. "Drive out the clans? Using a clan? I would think you're crazy, but it just might work. Alright I'm in." Nut got up.

Coal smiled. "Perfect. Now we need more warriors."

If I knew Coal any less, I would think he would ask every cat. But like me, he listens before he acts. He gets information. Finds out who are the strongest and who are the smartest. Nut isn't that strong, but she certainly is smart. Me? I was both. I was certain he would ask me. And I had my answer ready.

To confirm my suspicions, Coal asked Nut, "Do you know who Dawn is?"

Nut pointed her tail at me. Coal got off the rooftop, and padded to me, as I got up and turned towards him. "So you're who every cat says is the fiercest of all the loners and rogues at the barn?"

I nod. He opens his mouth again to speak but I stop him. "I know what you're going to say. You aren't the only one who listens to what happens around here."

He smiles. "Smart too. So you know about Coalclan?"

I nod again. "So what's the catch? You are making the dream of any non-clan cat come true. You don't seem like that kind of cat."

He chuckles a little. "Whatever that catch may be it won't apply to you. You have proven to me that only you could fill the role of deputy."

This time I smile at him. I could only gain from this "clan." "I accept your offer."


	3. The Clan

** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been on vacation!**

_**This is the list of who is in Coalclan after Coal and Dawn went around for those who would join Coalclan.**_

Leader: Coal- Black tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Dawn- White she-cat with light ginger and cream spots

Medicine cat: Nut- Brown she-cat with white stripes

Warriors:

Rose- Cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Sun- Ginger tom with redish paws and tail

Oval- White tom with red eyes

Ash- Grey she-cat with black stripes

Whistle- Tortiseshell tom with brown eyes

Blue-Bluish-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Oak- Brown and sand colored tom

Knot- Fluffy black tom with dark grey spots

Tangle- Long-haired tom, with white fur in tangles

Apprentices:

None

Queens (Nursing or Expecting Kits)

Lily- White, cream, and sand dappled she-cat

Kits: Fang- Black tom with red eyes/Leaf-Sand colored she-cat with white stripes

Elders:

None


	4. The Gathering

We made camp in front of the barn, next to the lake. We made borders along the Riverclan and Windclan borders. They will be surprised when they smell our border marks for the first time. Our clan was small compared to the others, but we could survive. Coal was very persuasive when asking the other cats to join and become warriors. I guess I didn't see it before, but he was a good leader. Those who we didn't ask or said no were still aloud in the territory. It was just to keep the code clans cats out.

"Coalclan! It is time for a clan meeting!" Coal shouted to everyone.

The cats gathered around with interest. "This is the first official meeting of Coalclan! Tonight, we will reveal ourselves to the clan cats. It is the full moon tonight, so they will gather on the island. I will only be bringing our deputy Dawn, and our medicine cat, Nut. Others will be able to come if they allow us to come to the next gathering. Tomorrow, I will explain the rules of Coalclan to everyone."

Everyone nodded, and went out to hunt, while Coal signaled me to come with him. We stopped a little outside the camp, before he turned to me. He smiled before he said, "Tonight at the gathering, I will do most of the talking. You will come to help me in case they chase us out. And also to gather information about the other clans. Have them trust you, otherwise they won't say a word."

I nodded before he smiled at me again. "You're going to make a great deputy."

I blushed a little.

Coal, Nut, and I set out for the gathering that night. We make sure to go right after the last clan, in this case Windclan, went to the island. We watched until a golden tom stood up and started to speak. But Coal signaled for us to go to the island and reveal ourselves. "Sorry to interrupt," He began, ignoring the confused and angry looks on the clan cats, "But we are here for our first gathering with the clans. We are Coalclan."

At once, angry yowls from the warriors filled the air.

"You can't just MAKE a clan!"

"Do you even believe in Starclan?!"

"You three are crazy!"

The golden tom signaled for silence then turned towards us. "I have not heard about Coalclan. Tell me, do you believe in Starclan?"

Coal shook his head. The tom looked up at the clear sky, then sighed. "Whether or not you follow the ways of Starclan, they have accepted you to this gathering. My name is Toadstar. I am the leader of Thunderclan. I'm sure the other leaders would be _happy_ to introduce themselves to you." Toadstar emphasized the word happy, as a warning to the other clan leaders.

Coal nodded and took his place next to the line of the other four leaders. Dawn didn't listen to the leaders, but listening to Coal's orders to find out information. She perked up her ears to see if the other warriors were whispering useful information. Her eyes darted to a small white cat. Most likely an apprentice. He was whispering to a cream colored apprentice. "Coalclan set their borders next to ours. We found out while we were on a border patrol this morning. Cederpaw, what are we going to do? We are a bit weak on that side. It's where the forest is, and we aren't use to it!"

So the white apprentice and Cederpaw must be from Windclan. They don't usually hunt in the forest. Perfect. Coal will probably find use in this. I kept trying to find out more info from those apprentices, but a warrior made them listen to the leaders.

They finished, so Coal signaled for Nut and I to go back to camp. Once again, Coal signaled for me to follow him once we got back to camp. "Find out anything?" Coal looked at me hopefully.

I nodded. "Two Windclan apprentices were whispering about how they are weak near the forest since they are used to the open."

Coal smiled at me and purred. "Perfect, you are really great, you know that?"

I blushed, before I smiled back at him. We padded back to camp, side by side.


	5. Life and a New Apprentice

*Knot's POV*

I padded back to camp with some fresh kill in my mouth. Coal had us working almost non-stop. Re-marking the borders, hunting, and training. We all knew that Coal was trying to drive out the clan cats, but he never let us stop to catch our breath. He barely did anything himself. He would usually lay in his den, until the deputy came. When she did, he would praise her and have her watch the clan for a while, while he did "important" things for the clan. That was the only time we could relax.

With a thrush and a mouse in my mouth, I made my way to the nursery where my mate watched the kits. Coal was out, so I could enjoy a meal with Lily. Fang and Leaf raced towards me when I came. I dropped the mouse for them to eat, and laid down next to Lily, sharing the thrush. "I can't wait until I'm an apprentice!" Fang shouted. "Coal promised me he would train me himself! Plus, I'll be able to fight off the clans!" Fang boasted to Leaf.

"Why would we want to get rid of the clans?" Leaf looked curiously to Fang. "What have they ever done to us?"

Fang growled. "Everything! Coal was talking to me before, and said the clan cats drove all the loners to the barn. They just came in and stole everything! We need that land back!"

Fang started bouncing up and down at the thought of destroying the clans. Leaf turned away. Fang then pounced on Leaf and playfully attacked her, while she screamed and ran behind Lily and me. "Fang, you know better than to fight with your sister. Play nicer with her."

Fang was about to answer back, when Coal came up to them, back from whatever he was doing. "He will make a fine warrior. You should be encouraging him practicing. Leaf needs to learn to protect herself. In fact, I think it is time he became an apprentice." With that Coal lept up on the highest rock in camp and shouted for everyone to gather for a clan meeting.

"Fang has proven that he is ready to become an apprentice of Coalclan! I will mentor him." Fang stood up proudly, while others were murmering that he was too young. He was only four moons old.

Dawn padded up to Lily and me. "Congrats on Fang becoming an apprentice. You must be proud." Lily nodded, while I just walked away. My son should be apprenticed at six moons, like the other clans. He won't stand a chance against the bigger and more experienced cats. He growled then darted to go hunting.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Hopefully it will be longer by next time. Anyway, review, like, and follow please!**


End file.
